world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082114-MeouetMaenam
TC: Maenam? AC: hey Meouet ! AC: whats up? TC: Haven't spoken to you in a long time. TC: Since Balish was... still alive, apparently. AC: oh TC: Where did the time go? AC: uh I guess things have been supes busy and junk AC: like with the whole AC: scratchy thing TC: Yeah. we started another Planet, then Scratched. You know. TC: What have you been doing with your time? AC: mostly like AC: thinking I guess ?? TC: About what? AC: like the game mostly I think AC: and like AC: well Balish and Mister Postman AC: =<:\ TC: I'm aware Balish is gone. I don't think I know much about the Postman. TC: Was he a Consort of yours? AC: no he AC: um AC: was my redrom TC: Oh! Is he also gone? I am sorry for your loss. AC: well AC: yes and no? AC: like Herald is here and junk but AC: uh AC: hes like AC: reelly not the same TC: Oh... AC: its okray AC: I think AC: I mean AC: I dnno AC: its totes complex AC: but like AC: whats up with yu ?? AC: its totes been 5ever TC: Oh... you know. TC: Still alone. Mostly. Finally got someone in a quadrant. TC: Somewhat. AC: ohhhh !!! AC: dish dish TC: Well. TC: Since Ryspor vacillated a bit. TC: I had always felt a little pale for Libby, but I was trying to forget it since she seemed happy with him. AC: oh AC: whale uh AC: that is kind of a like AC: weird situation I guess? TC: It is. TC: But it is working out. She is Red for Ryspor and she and I have become Pale and I am rather happy. AC: awww AC: thats supes awesome Meouet AC: =:) TC: I also have bad news. AC: D:= TC: That really wonderful dress you made for me? AC: yeah ? TC: Human Dina has it right now... She's trying to get in Human Nate's pants. TC: I am not sure if it will ever be the same. AC: D:= D:= D:= AC: I mean like AC: good for him I guess? AC: or like AC: her AC: but thats totes YOUR dress !!! TC: I expect it back. Clean. AC: D:= AC: supes unlegit TC: Otherwise I may request your assistance in a reconnaissance mission. AC: oh ! AC: uh totes TC: I only lent it because she requested the prettiest dress I had. AC: thats like AC: supes flattering TC: The rest of my clothing is far too casual for her request. AC: whale like AC: I can totes make you a few more dresses and junk AC: it would be kind of like AC: good to take my mind off junk TC: I would like to maybe hang out or something of that nature? It gets a little... hrm... lonely? On the ship sometimes. Though it may not be for a while. I'll be gone for a bit. TC: I've got a few things to take care of. AC: oh ! AC: omg that would be suuuuupes awesome Meouet ! AC: just like AC: drop me a line and reel when you get back and junk AC: and Ill be suuuupes all over that ! TC: Alright! Thank you so much Maenam! AC: lol of coooourse Meouet !! AC: youre totes welcome =:D TC: Have a good night Maenam. I'll see you when I get back. AC: lol totes Meouet AC: sea you later !! AC: and good luck on your missiony thing ! TC: Thank you!